Feelings
by Raulhunter
Summary: Olive got mad at say some things to Fletcher that she not suppose not to. Fletcher find out that is worse and feel really sad, and didn't want to talk to the ant's anymore, especially Olive.We will make a new best friend, one that he didn't expect, Meanwhile Cameron try to get the girl he want his girlfriend.R&R.Set after"restaurANTeur".
1. Chapter 1

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for another day at school, after last night after Olive break up with Graham, it didn't go as an expected, but we did break them up.I still cannot believe she flip out just because I said something without important like the grammar and she just lost it. I mean I know she some time crazy but not in that way, I feel a little bad for her, still that jerk was here first boyfriend and it not last too much, but well this is the life, got to carry on. Speaking of relationship, I'm still trying to convince Chyna to be my boyfriend, I convince here to come with me on your first date, but we still remain friends.

" Fletcher don't forget your pills.", my mom said while crossing my room . When I was born, I was born with a cardiac malformations, so I need to take this medicine to stay okay.I know it hard to life with this but the doctor say I was lucky and could got worse, so I take the pills to be better, at school nobody know about my problem,only my parents.I dress and went down to eat breakfast.

" Yes mom I take them, you can relax now.", she was worried about my health, but I'm 14, I'm pretty sure I can take care myself . When I finish breakfast I went to school, my dad offer me to give me a ride, but I say I better talk a walk to school, my doctor say it better for my heart, I could act like a normal kid, those pills even if they taste horrible, they surely make the job done. I walk in the school and see Cameron hiding, it was something normal for him to act weird, but I don't think it will nice to see him without saying hello.

" Hey Cameron", and he jump, and I jump, scare about his reaction.

" Oh, it just you, want you want?", he said.

" I just wanna say hello, that all, what are you doing?"

" Nothing, I'm just trying to open my stupid locker."

" Okay first at all, you stick at lying, and second I will not tell to anybody.", he sighed, but in a relax way.

" I was looking for Lexi."

" Why?", I said, it was not a surprise for me, it oblivious that Cameron had a thing for her, but his answer was not a one that I expect.

" I thing she got a crush on me."

" What? Lexi have a crush on you? I thing you watch to many movies Cameron?"

"So maybe I did watch a few romantic movies."

" I mean fantasy movies, like the fantasy you are dreaming makes you thinks she got a crush on you?"

" Well she keep dreaming on me, in her dreams I was almost kiss her, and she wake before the kiss, I try to take advantage off it, but let say I didn't catch the right fish."

" What?"

" Never mind, I didn't know what to do, okay, every time a came close to her, she keep telling me she doesn't have a crush on me, but I know she has."

" Listen if she really had a crush on you, you should doing what she is doing and ignore her."

" How on earth is that gonna help me.?"

" Well if she got a crush on you, off course she reject you, and I think you understand why, anyway the point is to act like she is no big like she is some person like other."

" You mean like you?", I glance at him, and continue.

" Anyway is she likes you, she will start to wonder what happened and she will get closer to you."

" That is the most stupid thing I ever hear, and it comes from the guy who try to get along with my sister for the last 2 years.", he said making big eyes on me.

"Okay, do what you want, I just trying to help.". And them I left, as I has going to the A.N.T. Farm, I turn and see him to think, maybe he will take my advice, hey I'm not a lady person, but still I got more experience that he got.I went to the A.N.T. Farm and them see Chyna didn't get there, so I decide to paint her, so I surprise her, so I took some off my paint,and I didn't notice Olive coming in.

" Let me guess, another paint of Chyna."

" Well, it got to see you are okay", I said teasing her a little.I hear Chyna coming in and I want to rush to the couch, but I accidentally spill some off my paint on Olive shirt.

" This shirt was a gift from my mother, I cannot believe you did that.", oh boy she was angry, and started to make a scene like she did last time in front off Graham. Chyna came in.

" Olive, Fletcher what is going on?"

" I accidentally spill some off my paint off Olive, I just want to go to the couch because.."

" Because when you see Chyna you rush back, so she can see the paint you are making off her and you spill all your paint over."

" Olive it just some paint I'm sure..", Chyna try to stop her but it just got worse.

" No, I'm sick off this, I the last years you have nothing else to thing that Chyna, and to impress. Well let me tell you this Fletcher, she will never gonna be your girlfriend,and you know why, because you are an idiot, a stupid, and no girl will ever want to date, you never have a girlfriend, nobody respect you, because you are weak and.."

" Olive stop it", Chyna cut her off, but It was too late, I cannot believe what she have told me, I know she was teasing me, but she really mean this things, I run out off there, and barely could stop to cry, she was right, I knew I didn't had change with anybody, and she make it clear, I always solve this kind off thing with her, but not this time, I feel something wrong in my heart, and it was not my medical problem,my tears started to fall down and the other kids started to look weird at me, so I run into the boys bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chyna" What the heck is wrong with you?"

Olive" What?"

Chyna" What you did, you say that things to him, I cannot believe you did that, you guys are friend like forever, I could not believe you say that thinks to him."

Olive" Since when I become the bad guy, he destroy my shirt, which was a gift from my mom."

Chyna" Yeah maybe he destroy your shirt, and I'm sure he didn't mean it, but you destroy him, I cannot believe that, you tease him all the time, but really Olive."

Olive" Stop putting the guilt on me Chyna."

Chyna" You know I'm gonna find him, and when I come back you should have you apologies ready.".Chyna felt the room, and Olive started to think about Fletcher, and realize what she do.

Meanwhile, in other side off school Cameron think about Fletcher's plan, and give it a shoot. Lexi was talking with Paisley.

Lexi" Oh great Cameron is on the other side,we cannot go there."

Paisley" Why because he claimed his, I really wanna she how he prove it."

Lexi" No it because if that stupid dream he thing I have a crush on him."

Paisley" Well do you have?"

Lexi" Ewe, of course not, it Cameron, but you know what let just past by him, like he is not there.".The two girls past and Cameron didn't say a word, and not even turn to see her, and he moves in the other direction.

Paisley" I think he wasn't to claim the other side to, what if he make us pay to pass."

Lexi" That weird , he even not notice me, I think it for the first time."

Paisley" Since when you care if Cameron looks at you, you say you don't have a crush on him."

Lexi" I don't, I just, you know never mind, let go.". On the other side Cameron was listen carefully and came a thought is his mind" Maybe Fletcher was right, Lexi seem mad about me not talking to her,and even ignoring her, but still I got some more work to do.".Chyna noticed Cameron form the other side of the hallways.

Chyna" Did you see Fletcher?"

Cameron" What happened you look worried, it he okay?"

Chyna" He got into a big fight with Olive."

Cameron" Well, that not something new, they will go over this."

Chyna" I really hope that, but this is serious, I don't think it will solve without help."

Cameron" What you mean?"

Chyna" You know, if you see Fletcher, just call me okay.", and them he was a little worried about Fletcher, but also thinking about his next move to not to do a move on Lexi.

'' Well looks like mother nature what her rights", and he run into the boys bathroom he notice it smell better last time he use it, he also hear something else, he turn and see Fletcher sitting on the ground, his eyes was red, it mean he cry allot, after Fletcher notice Cameron he try to wipe out the tears left.

" Oh hey Cameron, didn't hear you coming."

" Fletcher, what happened, you look awful?"

" I'm fine, just I was thinking."

" Well I think mostly on the toilet, maybe that the reason so off my ideas are being wash by the water."

" Cameron, what are talking about?"

" You know it doesn't matter, what happened between you and Olive, Chyna told me it something serious, I could believe it.." he cut him off

" You know if you want to keep me company can we not talk about Olive, or what happened."

" Fine, actually I do have something to talk, you idea of ignoring Lexi it working."

''Really?"

" Yeah, I mean I try it only once but, I thinks it will work, who know you advice really work so well."

" Hey if you need more help I will be happy to help you.". Cameron was surprise to hear that.

" You mean it, thanks, it means allot, I also look at you as the guy who always running for my sister, maybe I could put a good word for you."

Fletcher didn't say anything for a minute and them look at the ground" You know, you don't need to do that."

" Have you move on?"

" I don't know, you came her to search for me?". Them Cameron remember and say" You probably should go, the air will not be so good.". Fletcher got the hint and leave and run into Chyna.

Chyna" There you are, I have looking for you the entire... why are you eyes red?", she figure out that he cry, she was asking herself that he suffer that much.

Fletcher" Look Chyna I know what you want..", she cut him off.

" Listen, Olive did not mean what she say, please come back, maybe she is still made for the break up with Graham, I don't know, just please come.", she try to push him to the A.N.T Farm, but without success

" No I don't want to see her,and if you are still here, you are tired off me chasing you?"

" Look Fletcher, I don't want to talk about it, can we please go back.."

" Just answer my question."

" Okay, the true is I'm kind of tired off, I didn't say anything about because I don't want to hurt your feelings, so I complain at Olive, I'm really sorry Fletcher.". He knew that, and that was the think he worried, he leave without a word, Chyna try to call him back but no with success, for the rest off the day Fletcher avoid the other ant's as much as he could, he feel like he not belong there anymore. At the cafeteria, the only place available was with Chyna and Olive, but Cameron save him this time" Hey Fletcher come her", he said waving at him, knowing that he was mad at the other ant's.

" Thanks man, I own you one."

" Hey no problem man, you say you will be happy to help me, I know you have problems now.".Later when school was finish Fletcher left first, and went home, when he come in his dad notice that something was wrong, but Fletcher wanna make sure it was fine. Fletcher was really upset and didn't want to do anything, not even paint, just laid in his bed, he took his guitar, which he didn't play for a while, he didn't play as good as Chyna but he wasn't to bad , he turn on his laptop, ignoring all the call from Chyna, Olive or others ant's, one off his favorite band was Backstreet Boys, he especial enjoy the song" I want it that way", and also other song,he stood there all night listen to music until he fell asleep, his mom come and turn the laptop off, and cover him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

The new days begin, it was Saturday, and the week just start, I'm more glad to spend more time away from Olive and the other's. I look at my phone I see: Chyna, missed calls 7, Angus, missed calls 3, while Olive and Cameron have 2, of course, Olive is the one who started this, and she is the one you call less, but I wonder what Cameron want.I went downstairs, not after taking that pills of course. After I set down to the table to eat my dad started:

" Olive call, Fletcher, she said she is sorry.". I cannot believe she call my parents, great, that means they will start to talk to me to about it.

" Did something happened between you and Olive?", my mom ask, I didn't want to answer saying that is nothing so importing, I lied of course, but what I suppose to do. I hear a knock on the door and my dad ask me to answer, from all the person that I thought maybe it was Olive.

" Listen Fletcher, I know you are mad, but please can we..", I just close the door in front her and went to my room.

" Don't ask, I just don't want to talk to her.", I said to my parent on my way to my room.

**Olive's P.O.V**

He just smash the door in front off me, yeah, yeah he is mad, but come on. Did I really hurt his feelings that much, it never been serious before. The door open , but it was his mom" Are you okay Olive, what happened between you and Fletcher?". I walk in the house.

" Well yesterday, he spill some off his paint accidentally on my shirt from, that was a gift from my mom, and I flip out and say some things that I don't want to say, and now he is mad at me.".I know I didn't look much affected, but I was, Fletcher was my best friend along Chyna, and feel really bad for him,and it been never that worse.

" Well it serious thing, you never call us before to apologize to him, and he oblivious didn't want to talk with you Olive.", his dad say.

" I know, but I'm really sorry."

" Don't say that to me, say to him.", pointed to his room, and continue" I know you are best friends, and I know you guys will work it out somehow.". I thank him for the support and went to Fletcher room and knock, but without answer.

" Come on Fletcher you are not gonna be mad at me forever?", but again nothing, so I go on.

" I'm really sorry about what I say, please listen to me, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Fletcher please, Fletcher.", nothing, I feel tears coming from my eyes coming down,I went down, but not before wiping the tears and thank Fletcher's parents for the help and went out. Chyna keep calling me but I did not answer, she will figure out that I didn't to anything to solve the problem. Fletcher was mad because she had no change with Chyna, maybe soon or later he will move on, but I hope he don't thing what I say was true, that he is stupid or no girl is interested in him, he is a nice guy. I feel so bad about what I say, the tears were coming again.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Olive left for a while and I was thinking, maybe I was to hard with them. I didn't know if Olive was really sorry about what she say or if Chyna force her, I was thinking when I hear a knock on the door.

" It me Cameron, can I come in?"

" Sure , you can.", he walk in and sit on the bed.

" Are you okay, did you forget Chyna and the other's", he said with a shy smile on his face.

" If Chyna set you to..", he cut me off.

" Chyna didn't set me, I thought maybe you need some companies, beside Chyna doesn't know about the plan we are working."

" Speaking off that, how is going?"

" Well I don't is she like me, or she it upset because I don't pay attention to her."

" Either way that mean something, I mean why Lexi would care about paying or not paying attention to her."

" You maybe right, should I go on with this plan?"

" Well you think is going to work?"

" Well let me tell you what happened today at school."

**Flashback**

Cameron was in the class at mate hour, Lexi was some times checking him in, but carefully so nobody could see her. Cameron broke his pencil and need another,and the closer was to Lexi, but he knew he need to act cool.

" Hey Lexi.", he said

" Finally", she said relief.

" Can you borrow me a pencil, I broke the one I got?", showing her the two piece pencil.

" Sure here you go.", he gave him the pencil.

" Thanks."

" That all, you got nothing to say to me?", she ask

" Why do I have anything to say to you?", he respond

" No reason, just asking, you been acting, well let say not usual."

" Well I'm usual, just taking care of my life, and not interesting about other things, or others, why you ask?"

" Like I just say, no reason."

**End of Flashback**

"So what you think?", he ask

" Well it something to build on, but we need something more to confirm your theory."

" She dream me, she is upset because I don't pay attention to her, what to you need more."

" You know, Monday will help you, maybe we have a shoot, after all", I said

" Thanks, and about the other's, I know you hate to talk about them, but..", I cut him off

" Maybe I was to hard with them."

" So that means, you forget them?"

" I don't know? I will think about it.". He left after he hang up more, and I started to think about what happened yesterday, I turn the laptop again and take my guitar. I play the song" Let Her Go" by the Passenger, and start to strumming on my guitar.

_Only know you have been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

I don't know why I could not think only at Olive, what that mean, I was sorry being to hard with her and Chyna. I kind of miss them , my best friend, especially Olive, Cameron it been a great help, maybe this plan will make best friend too.I keep playing at the guitar as the song goes on.

_Well you need the light only when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when is starting to snow_

_Only know to love her when you let her go_

After I finish I call Chyna to see what she is doing, she was happy that I call her

" Hey Fletcher, I'm so happy you call, listen.." I cut her off

" Listen Chyna it okay."

" I'm so glad, what about Olive, please don't tell me you are still made on her.". There was a moment of silence when I broke it

" No I'm not anymore."

" Great, I just cannot wait to tell her."

" Yeah about that, can I say her that?"

" Of course, I'm so glad you work it out,and Fletcher I'm sure you will find someday that somebody."

" Thanks Chyna, see you Monday.", after he say goodbye, I hang up and start to go painting back, I know the way to talk to Olive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my room, thinking on what, just Fletcher, I cannot get him off my mind,why I'm really sorry for what happened and didn't know what to do to talk to him,I hear a knock on my door, it was my mom

"Honey are you alright?"

" Yes I'm fine, just thinking as usual."

" Well Fletcher is here at want to talk with you, can he come in?". I cannot believe Fletcher was here

" Sure let him in" I said with a happy smile, but what he is doing here, he came in with backpack on his back, he say hello and both stood there for a while until I broke the silence

" Look Fletcher I'm so glad you came here, I'm really sorry about what I say and act, that is just me,crazy Olive.", I said waving my hands.

" Look Olive, I know you are sorry and I'm to so being so hard, I really miss you while I was angry, and you are not crazy."

" You miss me, but it been only one day.", what that mean

" I know, but I never been more angry at you, and you are my best friend, I knew for a long time, and we have a long history back.I really don't want to destroy that for a little fight."

" Listen Fletcher, about what I said about the girl and the other things, actually I think you are a nice guy and someday you will find that someone, maybe Chyna."

" I have move on Chyna."

" Really, you really do. Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I mean you were right about that thing, maybe I just be grateful I'm here best friend."

" I'm grateful too, that we could solve this out, I better call Chyna and tell her."

" No need to bother, I talk with her and I suggest that I should tell you that it okay.".After I hear that, I hug him, and it feel so good, my heart was so fast, it was a long hug, we never have one so long, and after we finish, I suggest" Do you want to hang up, I mean if you okay with that"

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Olive" Do you want to hang up,I mean if you okay with that.". I think, I mean I have nothing better to do at home.

" I will love that Olive.", she smile at me, my heart started to act weird, but in a good way, I was still wondering what that mean.

" Cool, how about I go talk to my mom to make us some food, and you pick a movie."

" Okay", she left to talk with her mom about what to make us, I went to her computer to choose a movie to feel so good to hang up with her, just two off us, it like nothing ever happened, I didn't went at her home for a long time.I was thinking what movie I should pick,a one we both enjoy.I remember the first time we went to a movie, it was not a long time after I move her, I went with my parents and here's.I remember, the movie was Finding Nemo, men it was a long time, but maybe is not a bad came in after I put the movie.

" Okay food is one his way, what movie you pick?".Olive look at the computer and remember, and smile at me

" But this is Finding Nemo."

" I know, it was movie we saw together with our parents, I know you remember, because you cannot forget.".Olive smile was even bigger, and it was so beautiful, my heart started again to act weird, I just didn't know what is wrong with it, it could be for my medical problem, but why it only act only when Olive smile at me. The rest off the time we watch the movie, after the movie was finish, her mom give us some desert, it feel so good to be with her, I didn't want to leave.

" So you want to listen to some music, maybe online radio?", I ask

" Well I don't know, I not a big fan off radio.", and them an idea came to me.

" Just wait here, I need to calm somebody.", and I went outside the room.

**Olive's P.O.V**

Fletcher left the room to call somebody, I feel so great with him , I remember back what a great time we have together,I just love to spend time with him, more that with everybody.I started to have these feelings for him, feelings that I thought I will never have for a while, when I first meet him, I kind of like him, but in time that feelings just go, maybe it return.I was listen to the radio, nothing so good so far,when the DJ started to talk.

" Okay it dedication time, you can call us, to make dedication for a special person." I wish somebody will do that someday for me.

" Okay, we have somebody on the line, what is your name?"

" My name is Fletcher, and I want to make a dedication for a somebody that I care very much.", Wait what Fletcher, and that person he mean it was me.

" Okay and the song will be.."

" Let her go, by Passenger.".The DJ was excited because he also like the song, and started to play.I just love it, it was so beautiful and . I could not believe Fletcher will do that for me, and speaking of him, he came in my room back.

" So you enjoy the radio know?".I just want to hung him and to thank him what with all this feelings,and why there are so powerful.

" Thanks you so much." and I hug him, my heart was again acting weird, but it feel so good, I just didn't want to end this.

" Listen Olive , I have a great time with you, but I need to go home it getting late, but I want to thank you for the great time, and again I'm sorry."

'' I thanks you for a wonderful time,and I'm sorry again too.",he hug again,I just cannot get enough off it.

" Listen Olive, the reason why I came was not only to talk with you ,but to give you this.", he open his backpack and give me a painting,it was a portrait of was me with my shirt that he accidentally spill paint over it,my eyes was close and I was looking down, my hair look amazing too.

" It so beautiful."I exclaimd

" I paint what I see." he say.I kiss him on the check as a thanks you, and hug again,we just looking in each others eyes and feel like time stop for a second, his check was so read and break the silence" I guess I will see you Monday."

" Okay, see you them,and thank you so much, I love it.", and them he left, I was a little sad, but I was thinking while I look at my portrait that he did for me, could I possibly like him,he move on Chyna, maybe I could try to, snap it out Olive he doesn't like you , or maybe he does.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

What a day, didn't see it coming when I woke up, could I possibly like Olive, I mean I just love the time that I spend with her, he is so beautiful and cute, and...wait I'm really saying that, could I possible falling for Olive,but she is way off my league, but what if she like me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olive's P.O.V**

Monday come really fast, I was thinking at Fletcher, again, but in a good way, I don't why , but I really wait to see him today,he finally move on Chyna and I can make my move, wait no Olive, he doesn't like you in that way, but I'm not sure off that. As I has getting ready for school maybe I could make some changes, I took my cardigan with colored stripes, one just new, and put one-off my best dress one, the one with flowers, that I like so much, and maybe some makeup, and some lipstick on my lips to. As I get down my parents could not notice.

Mr. Doyle" Well ,well, looks like somebody got a special a day at school."

Olive" What you mean?"

Mr. Doyle" Do you take picture today Olive?"

Olive"No mom, I dress like this for no reason."

Mr. Doyle" I see, and what is that " no reason" name.", I could not help but blush

Olive" Nobody."

Mrs. Doyle" It rather curios, since you spend that time with Fletcher you are really in a good mode,I wonder if he could not something?"

Mr. Doyle" Good idea, how about to call him to ask him about Olive secret.", I started to panic.

Olive" NO" , but them I calm down a little" you can not call him, it morning, and don't want to upset him."

Mr. Doyle" No we don't want that, I'm right Olive."

Olive" Maybe."

Mrs. Doyle" Well you should go, you don't want to make him wait.".

Olive" Okay, love you.", I kiss both on the check and run to school, I don't want to argue with them again, they oblivious know, but it was that oblivious, I hope Fletcher didn't notice, or I want, or maybe he already did, I don't know why I keep smiling. I enter the A.N.T Farm, and saw Chyna

Olive" Hey there Chyna."

Chyna" Hey OLIVE" she was stunned " whoa what happened with you, you look great."

Olive" I just want to try something new today."

Chyna" Really, did I knew that " something"?"

Olive" Of cour...I mean, why you think I dress like for a boy, which I didn't.". Angus come too in the A.N.T Farm and his jaw dropped when he saw me" Whoa, Olive, I knew you were an angel, but know I have the you finally realize you like somebody?", he started to get closer to me, but Chyna set him off.

Chyna" Back away Angus, I really want to know the boy's name, which Olive "didn't" dress up." Angus clear his throat indicate at him. Yeah right, he wish.

Chyna" In your dreams maybe.". I was wondering were was Fletcher, he always was before me and Chyna, I hope he is okay.

Angus" Let find Fletcher, maybe he know.", Chyna started to smile and look at me" Yeah maybe Fletcher knows", I started to blush, oh boy, did she figure out that I like Fletcher.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Monday come really fast, I was happy to see my friends, especially Olive, wait no Fletcher, don't go on that road, she doesn't like you in that way, that put a sad face, but I was really happy that we solve this out. I started to think about that kiss on my check she give me as a thanks for the painting, could it be possible I like Olive.

" Hey Fletcher.", I here from my back, I thought it was Olive but turn out is was Cameron.

" What you were thinking about?"

" What, I'm not thinking about anybody, anything.", I said smiling.

" Are you still thinking on Chyna?", he asked with a grin on his face.

" No, I told you I'm over you."

" Oh, so it another girl."

" What do you want?"

" I'm kind of worried."

" About what?"

" Keith is starting to put his move on Lexi, and she looks that she enjoy what?", she said upset.

" Okay, we need to act fast. Mr. Marceau will say who works with who on the science project."

" He already choose the teams."

" Listen, I will distract him and you change the list, as you will be with Lexi."

" It not gonna work."

" You already say that ones.I will left my backpack in the A.N.T Farm and turn back.". I went to the A.N.T Farm to left my things when I saw the other and Olive, is that Olive

" Olive is that you?", I was surprise, man she look goo, I wonder why.

Chyna" It her Fletcher, she say that she want to change her style."

Fletcher" What you wear on your face, makeup?"

Olive" Why, you don't like it?"

Fletcher" You look beautiful without makeup, why you need to hide your inner beauty like artificial girls.", for some reason she started to blush,wait did she blush on what I say, everybody look at me

" What? can I just make a nice comment about my friend?"

Angus" Olive are you okay, you check are red as a tomato?"

Olive" Yeah I'm fine, probably is the makeup"

Chyna" Olive can I talk with you, in private?".

Olive" Sure.", and they went to the sound booth,I wonder what they talking about.I went back to Cameron to put our plan in action, I was thinking about Olive and didn't see the locker.

" Hey watch it.", he yelled

" What?", I ask, but I hit one-off the locker and fall down.

" Boy, that girl is really nice if makes you hit the lockers.", he said teasing me.

" Stop joking around, there is Mr. Marceau let go to..", i feel something in my chest, close to my heart.

" Are you okay Fletcher?", he ask worried.I say I'm okay and went to , as soon I ask him about the project, he just keep bugging me with all his rules and theories, even if he think he speak like a normal, well it wasn't like that, but Cameron had enough time to change the list which was on his desk not far from where he was " talking" to me.

" Okay, goodbye, thanks.", I left and meet with Cameron at the other end of the hallways.

" That was more easy that I expect.", he said

" Tell that to my ears.", I respond, the bell ring and it scare me, because it was to close to me, but this never happened before, I was never scared by it, what is going on, and what is my chest hurts.

" Are you sure you are okay?".I say again I'm fine and went to class . Mr. Marceau told as the teams: Lexi was with Cameron, I was with Angus, and Chyna with Olive. Lexi wasn't to happy to hear it, but Mr. Marceau didn't want to hear it, so much as I didn't want my ears to hear his voice. The hour past, my chest still hurts, and I feel that I have temperature a little, Cameron notice and ask again

" I know it like the third time, but you sure are you okay?"

" NO TALKING", Mr. Marceau yell or speak with his voice

" I'm fine.", I respond to his worries.

" I SAY NO TALKING.", he again yelled or speak. The true is that I didn't feel to good, but them it hit me, I forget to take my pills this morning, oh darn it. That why I'm not okay, now I know why my parents keep pushing me to take them every morning.I oversleep and didn't want to bee late for school, and I didn't even eat. Great now I'm hungry and sick too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

It was launch time, thank God for that, I can finally eat some food, but have to wait in the line.I forget my launch to in the rush in the morning, my chest was still hurting, I feel like I'm gonna fall, but until I hear a voice behind my back.

" You are okay Fletcher?", I turn and it was Olive, she take here makeup down.

" I'm fine, thanks for the question, I'm sorry for what I say early in the A.N.T Farm, you should take your makeup just because what I say."

" It okay, you were alright, I look kind of silly, are you sure you okay, you look like you're gonna fall.", she ask again for my health, putting her hand on my shoulder.

" It probably because I need to wait in the line, maybe I'm not in my to well either."

" Are you still mad at me?", she ask making a worried face.

" Of course not Olive, you are my best friend, now stop being sad, I don't like to see you in that way.", she smile at me, but I can get enough of it, and I added" Now that is the smile I like.", she started to blush and look away, was I the reason that he dressed up like this, could she like me to.

" We could share my launch, I don't mind, come on let go.", she grab my hand and stop on the half way to the launch table, she look at me worried

" Fletcher you are burning like a fire, what wrong?", she make the worried face again, I just hate to see her sad, but why.

" Maybe I'm little sick."

" You should go to the nurse.", she said.

" I should probably, but I don't think is that bad.", why I just tell her my problem, because they all will be over protected with me, I hate that, i know I have a problem, but I hate when people didn't treat me like a normal one, more rather a one with some weird problem.

" What wrong?", Chyna came in.

" Fletcher, has temperature and don't want to go to the nurse.", she cried to Chyna, she put her hand on my head.

" Oh my God, Fletcher you should go to the nurse, right away."

" Okay, okay call down I will be fine.", Cameron was walking around when Chyna call him" Hey Cameron, could you take Fletcher to the nurse?"

" Fletcher, I know that you were not right."

" Will you stop being like my mom and just go.". We went off to the nurse, on the way we saw Lexi and Paisley talking.

Paisley" I'm sorry I could not be your teammate, I guess I will be teammate with somebody else.", Cameron sighed and leave to her after they finish talking

" Were are going.?", I ask him

" Don't worry, it will not take much time.", and he went to Lexi

" I know Cameron, I promise I will do.." he cut her off

" It not that, I just want to tell you that you can with Paisley, I will chose somebody else."

" But nobody want to pick you.", she said teasing him a little.

" I know that, but I just you to be happy and if that makes you happy, and that what makes you happy, beside my grade are already bad."

" Why you will do that for me?", she ask surprise

" Sure even if what you say or do, you are still my friend and I want you to be happy that all.", he leave after saying goodbye to me

" What is wrong with you?", I ask

" Relax, it Paisley not Keith, beside she don't like with me, oblivious we need to find other ways to impress on let go to the nurse."

" Actually, I know what is wrong with me.", I said

" Them why do you not say a word?"

" It a long story, I will call my parents, but you got to promise that what you will find out today you will not tell to anybody."

" What is wrong.."

" Just promise me that Cameron, can I trust you?", I cut him off, and he put his arm on my shoulder

" You could bet that buddy.", and fist bump.

**Olive's P.O.V**

I was going to the A.N.T Farm with Chyna, I was still thinking on Fletcher, I hope he is find, I was busy with my thought that I didn't notice Chyna stopping and bump into her.

" Olive are you okay?", she ask me

" I have allot going in my mind right now."

" Are you talking about Fletcher?"

" Yes I'm , I hope he is alright."

" You do care about him didn't you?"

" Yes I do, allot, and not telling him, makes me crazy."

" You know, you could just tell him."

" No Chyna, we will not go back when we talk in the sound booth."

" That wasn't a talk, you just keep saying that you don't like anybody, and them you didn't want to say you like Fletcher, and them.."

" Okay, okay, look the reason I don't tell him is that I'm worry he doesn't feel the same."

" Olive, he paint you, he come at your house, he make a dedication for you on radio, and you tell me that you may have some clue that he likes you."

" I don't know what to do.", I said will opening my locker, I also didn't notice Cameron wasn't passing by and with him accidentally with the doors locker, and feel down

" Oh, I'm so sorry Cameron, are you okay?", I said while me and Chyna rise him from the ground

" Yeah I'm find, just wanna tell you guys, Fletcher parents came in to pick him , but he will be fine.", he said trying to fix his nose.

" But what he have?", I ask

" Hey I'm not doctor, but I'm sure it will be okay, we already feel better when his parents came by.I got to go.".I was a little better knowing that his is alright.

" I hope he is better know.", Chyna say

" Yeah me too."

" Hey, why you don't pay a visit later, I'm sure we will be even better when you will come.", she said with a grin on her face.

" You think?"

" Yeah, absolute. Come on let to the A.N.T Farm, before the bell rings.", I went with Chyna, maybe she was right ,maybe I should pay a visit to Fletcher later, I don't know if he will be happy , but I should will be.

**I want to add special thanks to antfarmfan and shootingmelons for there support. You guys are the best, I'm glad to see you enjoy my story and my works, thanks again;), and everybody that give this story a change, thanks for the views.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I was ready to leave for the day, it been a hard day, I had still not getting anywhere with Lexi, and find about Fletcher's problem.I cannot believe nobody knows about it.

**Flashback**

" I have told you to be carefull.", his mom will not give him a break, I wonder why.

" I'm sorry mom, I have forgotten,I didn't want to be late to school." , he tries to excuse himself.I was wonder what the problem was, we were in the nurse cabinet, and Fletcher took some pills his mom brought to him.

" You are getting home right now, let go.", his dad said to him.

" I suggest to let him to get his strength back.", the nurse suggest.

" Are you gonna be okay Fletcher?", I ask

" He will be okay, thanks for helping him.", his dad say to me

" Dad, mom, can I talk with Cameron in private?", he ask his parents

" Sure Fletcher, just do it quick, me and your mom will go to talk to your teacher.", they left.

" Listen Cameron, when I was born I was born with some heart problems, I need to take this medication always to keep my heart going right."

" Why you never told anybody about this, even your other ant's?", I ask a little shocked about his problem.

" Just promise me you will not tell anybody, I don't want them to treat me different."

" Why?"

" Because they will go overprotective, and I hate that, I don't people to treat me like I have some problems, I want them to treat me like I'm one-off them, and you know Chyna and the others, they will go crazy if I have a heart that could go wrong anytime I forget to take some stupid pills.", he was upset, he almost start to cry, it oblivious gone through a lot.

" Listen, relax, I want to tell anybody, and just for the record, you always be on off us.". His parents came back and take him home, they thank me again for taking care off him, I didn't to big deal, but oblivious they were worried about his health.

**End Flashback**

I was getting ready to leave until I saw Lexi and Paisley talking.

" Wow, Cameron did that, well I'm sorry to tell you but I don't think my partner will be okay with it, but I will try to convince her.", Paisley said to her and leave, I was about to say something to her, but Keith good into the picture, man I hate that dude, all the girl were crazy after him, and so was Lexi too.

" Hey Lexi, I hear you talk with Paisley and I will be happy to be your teammate."

" Really, you really do?", she asked with a smile on her face, great now she will be with Keith, well I could kiss goodbye my change with her, I was about to leave when I hear something, that I not even dream

" I'm sorry to tell you that Keith, but I think I will go back with Cameron.", she said, was I dreaming.

" You choose Cameron, instead of me?"

" I'm sorry Keith, but I do choose Cameron.", Keith left and I could not believe that he chose me instead of Keith, ME. I was stunned about her answer and just stood there, and she saw me.

" Cameron, what are you doing?"

" I was going home, until I saw you, alone, all you and Paisley will be together at the project?", I ask like I didn't know anything.

" Actually, I want to do it with you, you want me to be with Paisley because you know it will make me happy, and I appreciated that, I'm sure she will handle it."

" Oh that is very sweet of you Lexi, you are a sweet girl.", she just started to blush, but I need to act to make her uncomfortable.

" You should check you temperate, I hear that is a virus in the air, you check is starting to get red."

" Oh, you maybe right, will you come at my house to start?"

" I will love nothing more, see you partner there.", I said while we fist bump, and she left. I was happy like no other day, but it was a dream I really don't want to wake up.

**Olive's P.O.V**

I was walking to Fletcher's house, after I came home for school , I rest a while and eat something, after my parents ask me I told them, they just smile, I knew they think I should tell him about my feelings. I knock at the door, I was wearing normal clothes, nothing out off the usual. His mom answer me. He told me that he was resting, but I could check what he was doing. I went upstarts and enter his room, and I saw him sleeping, he was so cut, and I was release that he was okay, I could stare at him for ever. Slowly I started to get closer to him, and it feel so good, I wish I tell him about how I feel.

" Olive what are you doing?", I heard a voice, it was Fletcher waking up, and just caught me closer to him, I just jump out off the bed, I was blushing really deep.

" Oh I'm sorry I wake you up, I just want to see how are you, I should go."

" No wait Olive, I really happy you came, it mean you care about me.", he said

" Of course I care about you, you are my best friend, and I was worried about you.", my blush just want go away.

" You know you could come here with me.", he said taping the bed.

" You really mean it, are you sure I will not bother you?"

" Off course not, come on Liv."

" Liv, my name is Olive.", I said while going into the bed closer to him.

" Well I figure out is a cute name, as you are.", he started to blush, so as I. Could he possibly like me, I some times watch into his eyes, I never notice before how beautiful they are. We stood there, not saying anything to each other, it was kind of awkward, until I decide that maybe I should tell him about my feelings, he may feel the same.

" Hey Olive can I ask you something?" he speak first.

" Off course Fletcher anything." 

" Well it some guy you like?". Why he would believe that, yes I like a guy and is you, I wish I could tell him ,but my heart started to beat so fast, what should I tell him, again he speak again first.

" Because I think I may like you, Liv.", did he just tell me he like me.


	8. Chapter 8

Fletcher's** P.O.V**

" Because I may like you, Liv.". Wait, just I say that, oh boy, quick Fletcher say something, or she will think, oh God I really blow it, she never will like me, probably break my arm or something.

" You may like me, seriously. because I.."

" You what?"

" I may have a crush on you to, Fletcher.", did she really say that, my heart start to beat so fast, my heart must be so tired after this day.

" You have a crush on me?", I ask her, getting closer to her.

" I know it weird, but I always like you, I was kind of jealous off Chyna because she got all you're attention, I was so desperate to get your attention, I just..."

" You mean all this Olive?", I was surprise

" You know you can forget what I said, I will just leave.", she try to leave but I grab her hand and stop her.

" Haven't you her me early, I like you too, you are my best friend and I care about you allot you Olive. I will cross the world for you, I will never be upset at you more that one day, I just.."

" You really mean that.", she started to blush without any control, it was so adorable.

" I rather lose one half off billion dollars, rather to not kiss you.", I may, did I really just say that, I mean I do like her but I think it more that I thought first.I was just staying and looking at her beautiful eyes, her hair, my heart just wanna pump out off my chest and hug her, I didn't like her, I LOVE HER. But did she feel the same. I could not believe how blind I was early, in all my life, the one for me was always beside me.

" So what now?", she ask

" Well I think we should give it a shoot, don't you think?"

" You mean like a date, Fletcher you well really like that?", I lance my hand with hers.

" I will like nothing more Liv.". I hear a knock on my door, it was my mom.

" Are too kids alright, Fletcher?"

" I'm fine mom, we were just talking. And mom tomorrow could I go to school.", I never thought I will say that, but now I have a reason more to do.

" Well, I think you should rest an extra day for you."

" Okay mom."

" Olive if you want to stay more you should call your parents, they are probably worried."

" Okay, Mrs. Quimby, I will do.", and them she felt, leaving again me and Olive alone.

" You now miss school?", she ask

" Well, I say I will follow you around the world, and the school is in the world."

" Fletcher, can I ask you something, but you need to promise me that you will tell me true."

" Sure. Liv, anything."

" What happened with you today at school, you suffer from something?". There it was, I say I will tell her the true

" When I was born, I was born with a heart problem, my heart wasn't okay, and I suffer allot back them, so I need to take some medication to keep my heart okay, and me. In the morning in the rush I forget to take them, and my heart start to hurt."

" Why you never told as that you have this?"

" Because, I don't want you to treat me different, just because I suffer from a heart problem, doesn't mean I could not act or be like any off you, my parents are overprotective too much already."

" I never treat you different, you oblivious take good care of it, and..", she put her hand on my chest close to my heart" I will do the same. I love you Fletcher, back when he were in Australia, I told Chyna and the others that the reason I tease is because I love you so much, I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

" Listen Olive, I need you to close your eyes.", I came with a idea.

" Why?"

" Just please to that, and only open them only when I say, okay."

" Okay, but what are you up too?"

" You will see, or better you will hear it.", she finally close her eyes, I take my guitar, she didn't notice it,and also take my laptop to search a special song, and take Olive and put her to sit in bed, as I stay in front off her.

" Okay you can open them know." when she saw me with the guitar she could not believe her eyes, and the song started as I was strumming the guitar.

_Can't get the words out of my mouth_

_That little feeling everyone talks about_

_The things you say like I miss your face  
_

_I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so_

_Olive you and everything you do_

_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_

_Olive you the words are coming true_

_I don't know what to say but olive you_

_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside_

_I try to tell you but I always hide_

_The things you say like I want you to stay right_

_Here by my side and let the words slide_

_Olive you and the little things you do_

_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_

_Olive you the words are coming true_

_I don't know what to say but olive you_

_You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it_

_I'll let it out what's been on my mind_

_Those two words need an I love..._

_I love you and everything you do_

_These two words mean what I meant to say with three_

_I love you never felt so smooth_

_All I can say is I love you_

_(Olive you olive you olive you)_

_I love you_

_(Olive you olive you olive you)_

_I love you_

" Did this answer you worries Liv.", I ask

" Fletcher, that was so beautiful, I cannot believe.", she started to get closer to me.

" I really mean it."

" Olive you to.", she said to me, and started to look in each other's eyes, will this be my first kiss,and with Olive, again my heart was beating so fast, but in a good way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Was this gonna be my first kiss, Olive is getting closer and closer to my, my lips and her lips, but right in that time my phone started to ring, could you believe it, right know when I was going to kiss the girl off my dreams.

" You should answer that.", she said, feeling awkward. I check and it was Cameron, I could not believe him.

" Why are you angry?", she ask

" It just Cameron, we could not choose a better moment.", I said sarcastically. I was gonna say Olive that I was ready for the kiss, when I feel her lips crashing with my lips, she was kissing me, my God, it feel so good, and so...my heart just stop, my poor heart.

" You just kiss.", I ask after the kiss was over.

" That was the reason you will mad, didn't you, I hate to see you upset."

**Olive's P.O.V**

I was explaining Fletcher why I kiss him, but he started to get closer to me, he put his arm on my waist, and I put it my on his shoulders.

" I want to be even.", he said, and I know what that started to get his lips closer and he was kissing me, it was so good, I was dreaming about a kiss when I first saw him, in that moment I feel Fletcher was the right guy for me.

" So this make us a couple now?', I ask

"Of course, Liv."

" But what about Angus, and what about Violet?"

" I don't care about them, I just wanna enjoy the time with you, I don't care what other's think, the think is that you should know is that I love you Olive, my little heart holds a lot of love.". What he just , the way he just say, I could not believe it, he was perfect for me.

" You were right , nothing matters, just the two off us.", we kiss again.

" So are you going to school tomorrow?", I ask him

" I don't think, I may need another day to rest, beside I want to be ready for our first date."

" Really, I cannot wait to."

" Great , so how about I will text you the details, and see you tomorrow night Liv."

" You got it.", he hug and I kiss him on the check, I cannot believe, I hope it not a dream, I say and I leave the house after saying goodbye to Fletcher's all my way back home I was just one smile, and blushing, I cannot believe Fletcher is my boyfriend, I cannot wait to tell Chyna about it.

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I was trying to call Fletcher, he just text me back, and I could not believe it, he text that he and Olive are know a couple.I call him and tell about my day, and all about Lexi.

" Dude, that is great, so now you are going to her house?", he ask me.

" Off course I'm, but still.."

" What is the problem?"

" I know she has feelings for me, but still she is to shine to show them, I don't know what to do.", I complain to Fletcher.

" Relax, just give some space and don't press here, okay, but you need to, some times, to set signal, got it?"

" Got I good to her house, wish me good luck, and congratulation man."

" Thanks, man, good luck.". He hung up and I knock on the door, her dad open the door.

" Oh you must be Cameron, come on in. Lexi you teammate her.", he invited me in and call Lexi.

" Come upstairs Cameron.", you don't need to say it twice.I knock on her door

" Can I came in?"

" Sure you can silly.", I walk in. Most of the time we talk allot, we find news things about each other, I make her laugh allot, and it was good, I just enjoy her smile.

"Okay, we got to stop, my parents will think will partying instead of working, stop making me laugh Cameron."

" Maybe I enjoy you're smile.", she turn so red.

" I mean, you doesn't like you're smile, you take great care of your teeth."

" Oh thanks, what's next?"

" I don't know?", them I came up with an idea " How about a walk?"

" Why?"

" The fresh air, plus what better way to make a project nature, that to explore it?"

" Well it does make sense. Okay .", she want downstairs to talk to her parents about it, and need to give a call.

" Come on, pick up, pick up." The person I was calling was Fletcher, I could really use some advice, but he is not picking up.I hear Lexi coming up.

" So you are ready to go?".I nodded and we went out, day was perfect, the sun was going doing,but I mostly enjoy my time with her,I never thought that me, Cameron Parks, will enjoy such a good time with Lexi Reed.

" I don't think were gonna learn something that will help us.", she said.

" You wanna call it off?"

" No, it lovely day, almost night, I haven't enjoy a good time since a long time ago, especially with somebody that I like."

" You mean Paisley?"

" Yeah, Paisley.", off course she meet me, but like Fletcher say, don't press her.

" Listen it getting late, maybe we should call it off, I don't want to get into trouble with your parents.", I said and she just blush again.

" Oh see, I think you are getting the cold again.", I said teasing her a little, and she laugh.

" I have already tell you to stop making me laugh."

" Oh what you are gonna call the cops to arrest me?".I walk with her to her home, until the door.

" Well I don't think we learn anything today.", she said.

" Well I don't care, we have a week left, plus I have a great time together with you."

" I have to, so I will see you tomorrow?"

" You bet you.", I said while shaking hand with her, it was a good day, but I was hoping for more, I need to ask her before she get into her house I need to ask her

" Hey Lexi, can I ask you something?"

" What is about Cameron?".Great, now I forget my words, think you stupid, think.

" You know there is a new movie coming, and I was wondering after he finish tomorrow work we could go."

" You mean like a date?"

" Of course not, just like friend, we are friend, just friends, right?"

'' Oh I'm sorry but I can tomorrow, I have some work to do home, I know you are mad but.."

" Don't be ridiculous, I don't mind, you choose to stay with me, and that was.. well let say something that I dream off.". She got in after we say goodbye to each other , why to ask here out, Fletcher plan was working, but you run it. Darn it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Olive's P.O.V**

I was walking into the A.N.T Farm, Chyna was sitting on the sofa" Hey There Chyna.", I said to her.

" Hey Olive, why are you so happy, didn't you visit Fletcher?".I want to tell her, but I don't want Angus and especially Violet, so I take her to the sound booth, so he can talk.

" What is the problem?"

" I kissed Fletcher.", I said to her, she could not believe it.

" Oh my God, you kiss Fletcher, that means you guys are together now?", she ask while jumping.

" Yes we are, and tonight we will go on our first official date."

" Oh that is so great, I'm so happy for you two.", she hung me

" But wait, why you want to tell me hear?", she ask, and she figure it out too" You don't need to be afraid of Violet, I'm sure she will understand."

" You think? maybe we should keep it for us now, please.", I beg her.

" Okay.", she rolled her eyes, and hug me again. We went out off the sound booth, and Angus was wondering why I take Chyna, he approach me and Chyna

" What you guys talk?", he ask

" Nothing off your business.", I said mad

" What you mean be that Olive?", Violet said, coming from my back

" You guys need to relax, there is nothing now.", Chyna said defending me.

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I was taking my books from my locker.I didn't was excited for this day, I made a wrong move yesterday with Lexi, but I was hoping for the best. Speaking off Lexi, I saw her taking her book from her locker, should I go talk with her, men I really don't know what to do.I was getting the nerve to do it, when guess who show up, it was Keith of course, that guy could not take a hit.

" Hey Lexi, are you okay?", he ask her

" Yes, I'm. why?"

" I was asking if you are busy today?", what he mean by that.

" Why you ask?"

" I want to ask you on a date.", calm yourself down, Lexi would not go with him, unless that was I hope.

" I'm sorry, but I can."

" Why because you are busy with Cameron? what going out between you two?"

" Nothing, we are working at the same project, that is all."

" And why you don't want to go out with me, if you would accept it means, you don't have feelings for him.". Lexi just stood there, without any word,maybe we will tell him what he really feel for me, but the answer crush all my hopes.

" I'm not in love with Cameron, I will never date him, and to prove it, I will go with you tonight.". I just left when I hear it, she said with her month, with her words that she doesn't have feelings for me, but I don't understand, all this time she...man that really put me down. The rest off the day I don't want to do anything, especially to see or talk with Lexi, I ignore here as much I could, at the end off the hours, Paisley saw me.

" Hey Cameron, are you okay, because you don't look you are okay?", she ask me.

" Yeah, I'm fine thanks for the question. Listen I think you should take Lexi as your teammate.", as I said I don't want to talk with her.

" But she said she want to do it with you."

" She change her mind. I got to go.", I left leaving her into some thoughts, it not something new for her.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I was playing at my guitar, thinking and waiting my date with Olive, i could not believe she is my girlfriend now, I love her so I was playing at the guitar, I check the clock, school was over for a while, maybe I could check how is Olive doing, and also text her details for our I take my phone I hear a knock on the door.

" It me Cameron, can I come in?", Cameron, but why

" Sure come in.", and the moment he came in I know that something was wrong, his face show that.I ask him what is problem, it was surely about Lexi. He explained to me what happened, man he was too sad.

" I'm really sorry man, maybe we could.."

" No, no, that it Fletcher, I give up.", he cut me off

" What? so that is you just giving up. Cameron she likes you."

" No she doesn't, you have not hear what I have told you?"

" She just say that because she is afraid to say or show her just need to give some time."

" I can take it more, it been a week.", she complain

" When I had a crush on Chyna, I chase her like for almost two years, I'm pretty sure you can handle it a little longer."

" But I really don't know what to do, plus she is going out with Keith, he will surely put the moves on her."

" Listen, you have been follow me, but you some times need to follow your heart when you talk with her next time, listen to your heart.I'm really sorry, I was hoping for you two."

" Thanks man, and thanks for the advice, and should probably go, you dad tell me you are getting ready for your date with Olive."

" Thanks, man and good remember, listen to our heart, and keep your hope.". He left and I text Olive the details, I feel kind of sorry for Cameron, Lexi could be a hard girl to deal with, but something tell me he will deal with it.I was getting ready, I put a tux, but without the bow, or without the tie.I walk down and see my parents set up for some special diner, what is going on.

" What are you guys doing?"

" Well if your going on a date with Olive, he decide to spend some time with her parents.", his dad answer me. What, how they know.

" Olive parents are coming two, please don't humiliate me.", I cried to them

" Fletcher, don't be ridiculous, Olive love you for a long time, and you two are a great couple things goes better between you and her we need to be good friends with her parents.", my mom say to me.

" And to take some memories too.", my dad added, what he mean, I just don't want to know. I hear a knock on the door, my mom ask me to answer, and it was Olive with her parents, she was dressed in a pink dress with blue flowers on it, and he hair look so beautiful, but with no makeup, I guess she took my parents went in, my dad want to take some pictures, but I was not okay with it, and well the heck he pulled the camera.I pull Olive outside on the porch and to our date.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Olive and I go walking to our diner at some new Italian started with her interesting factoid, she stop at one moment because she thought is was boring to me, but I tell her that there is nothing at her that bores a her that bothers me, we got into the restaurant, we started to eat spaghetti,when I eat I make funny face, Olive would not stop laugh at me.I don't say anything because I just enjoy her smile, it was so cute and so beautiful at the same time.I walk her to the park, where we watch the stars where sparking with a big power.I take my phone and put the song " Olive you", but also some slow song to dance, in the final off the dance I give her a great kiss, but not only that.

" Okay, close your eyes.", I said to her

" Why I need to close my eyes, I know you want to kiss."

" I want to give something else.", she close her eyes, and I pull of my pocket a small gift for her.

" What is it?"

" Open.", she do, it was a necklaces in a shape of a flower, a daphne, and it have a heart in the middle, she was so amaze.

" It so beautiful, where did you get it?"

" I made it, do you like it?"

" Off course silly, it the most beautiful thing I ever saw, thank you much Fletcher, this is the best gift ever.I'm so lucky that I have a boyfriend like you.", she hung me and kiss me on the cheek, what she said make me thought at Cameron, I was still for him, I know he love Lexi, but she was to shy to show here feelings for him.

" What is the matter?", she ask me.

" I was thinking at somebody."

" I hope not at Chyna."

" What, of course, you are my girl and you always be.", I said taking her hand.

" Them who are you thinking?", I guess I could tell her.

" It Cameron."

" Oh, now I'm really jealous.", she teasing me. and continue" But why?". I explain her everything, from the begin and now.

" How, and you help Cameron, that so sweet off you.", she said after giving me another kiss on the cheek.

" I'm sorry for him really thing Lexi has feelings for him?"

" I don't even know now, but something tell me she has.".As I explain here, I hear a familiar voice coming behind my back" What are you guys doing?". It was Angus and Violet.

Olive" What you guys doing here?"

Violet" What is the problem, is a free country."

Fletcher" Are you guys at some date?"

Angus" Off course not, but I could not say the same thing about you could you do it Fletcher, Olive is my women."

Olive" Back off Angus."

Violet" And you blondy, I could not believe you're dating my Fletcher.". I flipped out, I cannot believe them.

Fletcher" This is my night with her, I love here, I'm sorry Angus, but she doesn't like you, I move on Chyna, you can do the you are young and pretty, you will find somebody else."

Violet" Love, she doesn't love you."

Olive" Yes I did, and I don't care what you guys say, or others, Fletcher is my boyfriend.". Boy there were mad at us, especially Violet when she saw Olive holding my hand.

Violet" Take you're hands off him.",she yelled, and want to hurt her, but I get in the way, she hit me with her fist right in my chest.I fall down.

**Olive's P.O.V**

Violet want to hit me, but Fletcher got in the way, and take the fist in my place., he just fall down, holding his chest, oh my God, I hope it not his heart.

" FLETCHER", I run to him, and he was holding his chest, tears starting to come from my eyes.

Violet" Why are crying, he will be find."

Olive" No he will be not, he have heart problems, and you have hit him right in the heart.".I saw she was socked, she realize what she have done.

" Fletcher, I'm so sorry.", she cried out to him, he was holding his chest pretty hard.

" If you and Angus let me alone to be happy this will not..", he try to explain to her, but the pain was to big, I started to cry even please take care off him.

" Well don't stay there, call an ambulance.", Angus said.

" Why?, you don't care about him, if something happens to him.", I yelled at him, before Violet take my hand" Olive, I'm so sorry, I promise I will leave you guys alone, just do something.", she cried to me, oblivious scare about what happened to Fletcher's.

" There is hospital not far, maybe we could take him there.", Angus suggest, them Fletcher speak" He is right, at that hospital is a doctor that I know, he will know what to do.", he said holding his chest, barely holding the pain. Me and the others take him there, I hope he will be find.

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I was taking a short walk, the sky was so beautiful, it remind me off Lexi, I just could not take my mind off her. Them I hear a voice calling me, I turn and it was Lexi, just great.

Lexi" What your problem, Paisley told me you don't want to be my teammate."

" I'm sorry you want to be with Keith in a team?"

" What are talking about?"

" I hear you talk with Keith today at school. I don't understand you at all, in some moments you just look like you like me, but when somebody is asking..", she cut me off.

" That your problem.", I remember what Fletcher told me to do, maybe now was the moment.

" I like you okay, from the moment I saw you, I always dream off you to be my you have that dream, I got some hope, sure I was teasing you, but I like much Lexi, but you never even look at me,I know I'm not Keith, but I want to make you happy, I love your smile, your hair, and I saw the real you, it more beautiful that anybody could the most beautiful girl, the pretty and the one that stole my what you're gonna say?". She just stood there without any words coming out from here mouth.

" You know, silence can be an answer too.", I break the silence, and leave, she started to yell to me, I even think she start to cry, but I don't look back, I put my heart on the table, and she didn't see a word.I was being call, maybe from her I check, but is was Fletcher,I answer, but it was Olive, she was crying.

" Olive calm down, I will be there right away.", she just told me what happened to Fletcher, so I run to the day could not get any worse.

**I know it a sad chapter, but I promise the next one will be better.I want to thanks again (especially to shootingmelons and antfarmfan), for the support, view and great review. Stay tuned for next chapter;).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Olive's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the hallways, just waiting together with Angus and Violet, I just pray Fletcher will be alright.I have call his parents, they say they will be there in heart beat. Soon Cameron came in too, with Chyna.

" Is he okay?", she ask scared and worried.I wish I know but since me and the others brought him here nothing.I hear that they call his doctor, who take care off him mostly, and know him better that anybody else. Soon after they parents came too, so my parents. After a little talk with the nurse they came to me, I was in my arms off my parents scared about what just happened.

" Olive what happened to him?", his dad ask, and his mom could barely keep his tears from falling down.I look at Violet and Angus, Violet was ready to confess until I speak before here.

" He was chasing me, we were playing and we accidentally trip and fall.", Violet could not believe I take her side and defend here, she know feel even bad what she done. As we stood there just waiting, I was resting my head in my mom's hands, she kiss me on the forehead and tell me he will be fine. His doctor came and his parents just jump to him.

" Is he gonna be okay.", his mom ask him, the doctor smile and answer" He will be just fine, you could relax now.". I feel like a stone was taking from my heart, I know how Fletcher feel. But I need to ask him" Could I see him?", I ask the doctor.

" He is resting now, but tomorrow you can visit him. I want to speak with you Mr. and Mrs. Quimby.", after he smile at me, his face turn out serious to Fletcher's parents.

" It something wrong.", his dad ask.

" No, I want to talk about something about him. But I want to talk with you in private.". They leave, what that mean, I hope it nothing bad, I finally stop crying and my dad say to me.

" Olive is time to leave, he will be okay.".But I don't want to leave now, I finally find out he is alright and now it time to leave.

" But dad I want to stay", I cried out to him.

" Olive my dear, you have school, I promise you will visit him tomorrow after school, I promise.", my mom explain to me.I guess she was right, I could sleep finally knowing that he was okay. I say goodnight to Chyna and Cameron, and want to do the same with Fletcher's parents, but they were still talking with the doctor. Violet and Angus came to me.

" Look Olive, I'm really sorry, this all my fault, and thanks you allot for taking my side.I was jealous of you, but now I know that Fletcher is with somebody that he deserve, again I'm really sorry."

" I'm sorry to, I guess you to are a good couple.", Angus apologies to, what I was supposed to do, I forgive them and they both say goodnight and leave. Oh men what a date.

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I was happy that Fletcher was okay, but I was still thinking at Cameron, stop thinking about her, before Olive leave with her parents, she say she is sorry because my and Fletcher's plan didn't work, Fletcher told her, but I don't care, the only good think, I think it was he was alright, that was all that matters. I leave with Chyna to our dad's car and leave for home.

" So he is gonna be fine?", he ask.

" He is gonna be fine, but I wonder why he call you Cameron and not me, did you knew what problem he have.", Chyna answer me, well almost everybody know his problem, so why not.

" He was born with a heart problem, and he need to take some pills to stay okay, but Olive told me he jump in front off her when Violet want to hit her."

" That girl has some strength, is she turn out a criminal ,I surely don't want to be the on here tail.", my dad said, and after him Chyna" But Olive said that he trip and felt, looks like she took her defense, well I'm glad did is over, and you stop being worried, he will be fine."

" Actually , he is that since he came back from school.",my dad added.

" What is the matter?", my sister ask.

" I just have a hard day, I need some rest, and quiet time alone.", that was all I got to say and we went back home.I has getting ready for sleeping, I cannot believe only half of the week passed, it happened so much things, somebody knock on my door and that somebody was Chyna.

"What you want?"

" Olive told me about your plan with Fletcher.", just perfect, now everybody knows about it.

" Look, I'm sorry, that why you were upset, didn't you?"

" I meet her before Olive call me, I tell everything I feel for here, and she just stood there, not even a word,I guess was not to be."

" So that is, you will give up so easy?"

" And what to do Chyna, tell me, I try to do things but nothing, she either to shy like Fletcher say, or she doesn't have it at all."

" Just don't give up, love is something to fight for.", and she left, great know I really don't know what to do.I check my phone, nothing. No new message, no new missed call, nothing. The morning came really fast, just great, know I need to meet with Lexi, what I'm gonna do.

" Let go for a walk.", Chyna suggest, after we get out off the house.

" Listen, if you try to convince me, don't try, I don't know why you bother so much.", I walk in front off her, that was the whole way to the school.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

What the heck just happened, I wake up like I was into in a deep fog.I open my eyes and I saw a powerful light. After I search around with my eyes, I saw I was in a hospital , and them I remember, what happened at the date,at that time a nurse came in.

" Oh good, you are up, how you feel?"

" I'm okay, where is my doctor.?"

" I will call him, but don't forget to take your pills.", she left to call my doctor, I search in the drawers and find them, but I have no water. The doctor and the nurse with a glass of water came, I take them, again they taste horrible, but I don't have much to nurse take the glass, and after I thank her she left.

" So how you feel Fletcher?", my doctor ask.

" I'm pretty good, thank you, where is everybody, it morning right?"

" Yes it is, you parents will visit you later. I'm glad you wake up, I need to talk with you something."

" About what? I'm fine right?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Doctor" Well the news is that we can remove your problem through surgery.". That was great news, but why he was so worried.

Doctor" But still ,the operation is still kind of risky, plus your heart will take some time to accommodate, and some time for you to get back on your feet."

Fletcher" And if I don't do it.?"

Doctor" Nothing will happened, but you will continue the pills treatment.". I have a change to get rid of my problem.

Doctor" Once again, your heart didn't grow probably, but still we can help it, but this is a 50-50 shoot."

Fletcher" So it could get better, but also worse?"

Doctor" Yes , it could.I have talk with your parents, they said it your call.I want to thing about it, it could be a great change, but as I say the could be risky too.". The doctor leave and let me to rest, but I was thinking about the change I got, it a really got change to get rid off those horrible pills, but again he said it could be some risk doctor suggest I should not talk with anybody this, so nobody can influence my decision.

**Cameron's P.O.V**

Man this could not end faster, Lexi try all the morning to talk with me, but I just avoid her.I was hoping Fletcher was okay, and wake up by now, but he still got some time away from school.I walk into the A.N.T Farm to see what Chyna was doing, and to see if they got any news from Fletcher, I saw Olive happy and jumping.

''Hey Cameron, did you hear the news, Fletcher wake up and he is fine.", my sister told to me.

' That is great, maybe all off us can visit him later.", I suggest, started to jump too.

" Hey you guys can we and Angus go too?", Violet ask, she thought that Fletcher was still made at them, but Olive tell them that could come too, to see him, Chyna came to me.

" So did you talk to Lexi?", I rolled my eyes, when I hear

" I have told you I don't want to talk about here.", I felt because I thought the will started school finish, thank Heaven for that, we all went to the hospital to see Fletcher. He was happy that he could see us, even Angus and Violet, but still I saw in his eyes something that was bothering him, I didn't ask him why because I thought was his healthy.

Chyna" So when you are coming back to school?"

Fletcher" I still don't know."

Olive" What you mean, it something serious?", she started to worried.

Fletcher" Know Liv, it just they need more here something."

Cameron" About what?", I again saw that eyes, he look worried about something.

Fletcher" It nothing serious, I could say that. By they way how are things with Lexi?", I let my head down and leave, he was in a hospital bed,and he had nothing else to think about, I wonder what was his real problem.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Cameron left my room, oblivious he didn't want to talk about Lexi, them the other tell me about the situation.

Fletcher'' That is horrible, I wish I could do something."

Olive' There is nothing to do sweetie, he is really mad at her."

Chyna' Fletcher is right ,we need to do something."

Violet" What we could to, Lexi will never listen to us."

Chyna" Maybe she will.", after the grin on her face, she told us that Lexi came this morning to the A.N.T Farm to help her with Cameron, she said that she was really sorry, and really want to talk with him, she could have feeling for him after all.

Fletcher" Well, I'm in this bed and I could not do much, but you guys could to ."

Chyna" Don't worry Fletcher, we will handle this.". They stood for a while, and leave, but Olive decide to stay more, she just could not leave me, and I don't want her to leave either.

Olive" I hope you will get better fast, I miss you already.", she said kissing me on the I tell her, she love me and so to I.

Olive" What is wrong, you look worried?"

Fletcher" I got something to tell you about.", I tell everything, and the reason I didn't tell the others, I just want her to know.

Olive" Well you want to do it?"

Fletcher" I don't know."

Olive" Listen , not matter what happened, I will always stay by your side, i love you Fletcher, from the bottom of my heart, and I will never leave you, because I find the one I need right here.", what she say almost give me tears in my eyes, we kiss for a long time, I love her so much, and she will be always there for leave after two-hour, my parents came along to ask me about what I thought about the surgery

" Listen no matter what happened, we will be always there for you, no matter what you chose.", my mom say, and she and my dad give me a hug, I never realize before how grateful I should be.

**Cameron's P.O.V**

I now hate school even more, after I visit Fletcher yesterday, the rest off the day just run away. Lexi seems to stop to bother me, I should be happy about it, but still I was mad at how it have end. I was in hallways taking some books from my locker when Chyna came running to me.

" Cameron, Cameron, I want to pick a gift for Fletcher, will you help?"

" Sure.", I guess why not.

" Okay, the gift is on that class let go there after you.", I go in front, and enter the class, there was no gift there, just Lexi, I was going to leave but somebody close the door.

" You will thank me later for this.", she said behind the door.

" Open this door, or I will smash it.", I wish I didn't do that, oblivious strength wasn't my thing.

Lexi" You can smash the door."

Cameron" Lexi, did you just talk to me.", I was still mad at here, and don't want to stay in the same room with here.

Chyna" Come on Cameron, give here a change."


	14. Chapter 14

Lexi" Listen Cameron, I'm really, really sorry, I know I have like a dozen and dozen off boyfriend, but the true is that I never fall in that way for a guy like you first time I have that dream I thought it was a nightmare, I hate every time you keep remind me off it, but after I will I keep thinking about it.I really enjoy the time with you, and I started to fall for you, I fall for like all the cute guys, but with you is different."

Cameron" Yes it is, you will not tell me that you feel the same.", he said annoying and jump on the desk. Lexi comes closer

Lexi" The reason why I don't want to tell is that everybody will pointed at me because I like you, and that day when you told me how you really feel, I could not believe it, I feel so sorry for you, you maybe the first boy I cry for."

Cameron" You cry for me?"

Lexi" Yes I did, I don't care what the others thought them, I mean all that time I think only at, you, I was afraid of us.". Cameron just stood there, without saying a word, maybe to show Lexi how it feels.

Lexi" I hate the fact you are made at me, I just wanna be at least friend again, we have a project to finish remember.". Cameron thought it better and finally speak

" Listen I'm sorry for making you cry, it just I have always see you as a friend, but nothing more, but when you have that dream some hopes came to me.I like you since the first day I meet, and I will love to be friends again Lexi."

Lexi" Really, you mean that?", she smirk

Cameron" And I think you one me a date."

Lexi" Well I like to be even, how about after school?"

Cameron" I love nothing more, let get out off here.", on they way out, Cameron grab Lexi's hand, but after some thoughts he let it go" I'm sorry I should not do that..", but she grab his hand instead.

Lexi" Actually I want to do that.", she said with a big smile on her face. Chyna open the door with a big smirk on her face.

" How long you have been there?", Cameron ask her

" A long time.", she answer simply.

''Thank you Chyna, I have to admit it that own you one.", said Lexi. When things were looking okay Keith show up out off nowhere" Lexi what are you doing, are you holding hands with Cameron. I know you have a thing for him.", Cameron and Lexi stop holding hands.

Chyna" So what she likes him, big deal."

Keith " I still not believe it, Lexi is true.?", Chyna look at her while Cameron look down and was about to leave, when suddenly..

Lexi" You want the true, is it true I like Cameron Parks, and don't care what you think our anybody else."

Keith" What? you really think Cameron could be your boyfriend?"

Lexi" Yes I could, got a problem with that?", Keith didn't respond, but she make her point clear, so he leave.

Cameron" But you got on a date with him."

Lexi" I didn't go, as I said I think at you.", Cameron could help but to smile.

Chyna" So Lexi do you really want Cameron to be your boyfriend?"

Lexi" It not only my decision.", she said

Cameron" Well, you do say you like me, I guess I could give it a shoot.", he said teasing her a little.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Half of the day have already passed so fast, like a heart beat.I was waiting for the other to pay me a visit tell me on the phone that will bring another guest, I don't know who she mean, but she say I will understand well he came. I was thinking about the surgery, and I make a decision. My parents came in.

" So how is my little boy doing?", my dad ask mom saw in my eyes that was something wrong

''Is everything alright Fletcher?", she ask me

" I want to do the surgery.", I just simply said, and it was a moment of silence.

" You have think also about the risk, and even if the surgery goes well, you will still have some pains, for some time.", my dad break the silence

''I make my decision.", I said

" We are okay with it, because it your, and believe us we also want a better live for you sweetie.", my mom said.

'' I know you want.I love you guys too.". After a while my parents left, my friend with my girlfriend Olive in front come to see me, and for my surprise I saw Lexi too, holding Cameron hand.

Fletcher" What are you doing here Lexi?"

Lexi" Can a girl visit his boyfriend's best friend?", did she just say boyfriend, I didn't say anything to Cameron, just rise my hand and give him a high-five.

Olive" Listen Fletcher, I know you want them to don't know about the surgery, but they just want to say that they will you you mad at me?".

Fletcher" No Liv, I'm not mad at you.I decide it to do it."

Cameron" Are you sure, Olive told us that it may not go so good, beside you will need time to get back on your feet."

Fletcher" I know, but with you guys, I will do it , and I know it will be okay, my parents agree with me to."

Chyna" Well if you have nothing against, and thing is the best, we will support you Fletcher." As I say I have the best friend, again when they left Olive insisted to stay a little longer, she miss me, and so to I.

" You should go home, I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

" No there are not, beside they know I will stay again late.", she said and kiss me on the lips.

" Oh boy, you kiss are one of the best pills ever."

" Well thank you, I love to make you happy, beside I'm your now since your bring the discussion, when your will operate?"

" On Monday."

" But that is just in 3 days."

" I know but my doctor say that he need to prepare everything to be alright, beside I will have the whole weekend to spend with my favorite girl.", I said taking here hand.

" I cannot believe how much I love you Fletcher, I don't want to imagine my life without you."

" Relax Liv, everything will be alright, I know it.", I kiss her on the forehead.

" I love you Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby."

" I love too Olive Daphne Doyle."

**Okay, the story is not ready, they are still things to be set,again thanks for the support, and see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Olive's P.O.V**

Saturday came really fast, so I was started to enjoy my weekend, Monday Fletcher will get ready for the surgery, I really hope it will go okay. Cameron and Lexi already have few dates, even if only one or two days past, they are really cute together, and nobody see to have a problem with it, not even Keith, well not anymore. I laid down in my bed with a new book I want to read, when my mom came in.

" Olive, honey there is somebody here to see you, can you come down for a second?", she left before I could ask who was, I went down and saw nobody, until somebody put their hand on my eyes" Guess who is it?", a voice coming from my back.

" Hm, I wonder who it could be?", I started to ask sarcastic, them he finally give up" You cannot just let me enjoy this, didn't you?", I turn and no surprise, it was Fletcher.

" I just was happy to hear you voice.", I explain while giving him a kiss as a "hello", my parents where in the kitchen" You and Fletcher could go outside if you want, is a beautiful day, and you should not waste it reading Olive.", my mom said, she just read my mind.

Olive" Do you want to go outside?"

Fletcher" Why you think I came in the first place?", she smirk at me, his smile was so left my house and go outside.

Olive" Before we go, did you take your pills?"

Fletcher" Yes mom I take them, stop being worried and enjoy the day.I alwasy do that."

Olive" Everyday?"

Fletcher" Yes, everyday, I don't know how to say this Olive, but nature is my inspiration too, not only you, I hope it okay?"

Olive" Of course it okay, nature is beautiful."

Fletcher" As you.", I started to blush, and I try to give him a kiss on the cheek, but his lips came in the way, not if I mind.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I enjoy my day with Olive, even if she think she didn't look that good, I totally disagree with her. I take her to the park, we always use to spend time there before Chyna came into the picture, it was more here idea, back them I don't know why, now I know just stood there on the grass.

Olive" I really miss this, you know before you went all ga-ga for Chyna."

Fletcher" But I thought you hate just to stay here on the glass, without doing nothing?"

Olive" Well I do, but the true is that I always look at you and just.. well let say you make me smile.", she came closer and put here head on my chest.

Fletcher" What are you doing?"

Olive" You know, people say you heart it not alright, but I cannot figure out why."

Fletcher" Because every time you are with me and I look at your eyes, your beautiful hair, you cute smile, my heart started to feel complete, because you complete me Olive.", she just cannot stop smiling after what I say, but I don't mind, we kiss for a while, I was in sleeping position on the grass. She stood there with me on the grass, she was listen to heart beat, and I was holding here in my arms, we didn't even know how fast time passed.

Fletcher" What we should do know?", Olive just smirk at me and she said" Catch me if you can.", she started to run and I run after here, After a while I catch her and we both feel down again on the grass, looking in each others eyes and kissing again.

Fletcher" You could just say you want to do it again, I don't mind.", when I try to get up I feel a little pain in my chest, Olive noticed it too

Olive" Oh Fletcher, are you okay, I'm sorry for making you run, I..", I put my finger to her lips.

Fletcher" Liv, it okay, it just a pain, nothing more, probably because off the effort I made. When I will be done with the operation I will run for you in all this world."

Olive" You don't need to run for me, I will be right here.", she put her hand on my chest" you complete me to Fletcher, even if they say your heart isn't the best, it just what my heart needs.", and she kiss me, my heart skip a beat or two I think, but the pain go away, love can really heal. The weekend past really fast, Monday has already came, and I was ready to, the next day I was going to surgery, after some chats with my doctor, a few talk with my parents and my friend, including my love Olive, the day had past really fast, The surgery was planned in the morning , I enter the surgery room, and three doctor and two nurse were ready, my parents were with, unfortunately Olive and the others weren't because they have school, one the nurse put me to sleep, and my mom was holding my right hand, I started to think about what Olive say

_You don't need to run for me, I will be right here... you complete me to Fletcher, even if your heart isn't the best, it just what my heart needs._I keep replay those words in my head until I feel asleep.

**Olive's P.O.V**

Mr. Marceau was talking, about what, I didn't care for two reason, first off all, I know all the stuff he is talking,and second and the most important thing was that Fletcher was having his surgery right in this moment and I could not there for him, that thing was really annoying me.

" He will be fine.", Chyna notice me mad and try to offer me support.

" NO TALKING.", the teacher yelled at us, like I care, finally the hours were finish." Come on you guys, hurry up.", I try to make them to move faster, I was so excited to find out how Fletcher surgery went.

" Hold your pants Olive,and I have told you he will be fine.",Chyna said to me, I try to respond but my phone started to ring it was Fletcher's mom.

" Hello Mr. Qiumby, how is he?", the surgery was over.

" Well, the surgery went okay, but the doctor say it will take time to know for is now sleeping, but if you want you can come to see him."

**One more chapter and the story is done. Until them have a great time and again thanks for the support you guys are showing, it make me happy that I choose to write my ideas:), see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cameron P.O.V**

I left the hospital and go on my date with Lexi, I went to see Fletcher but he was still sleeping, we was sleeping for a few hours already. I just hope we will wake up soon. Olive and Fletcher's parents stay and hope they will catch when he wake up, the surgery went well but still is not for sure how he was affected by the surgery. Chyna remain too.

" Cameron wait up.", I hear a voice coming from my back, it was Lexi

" You totally pass me by.", she said a little sad, I was thinking at Fletcher's situation that I don't even notice her, and a beautiful girl like here it hard to not notice.

Cameron" I'm sorry Lexi."

Lexi" No problem, you did a little mistake and I forgive you.", she was so cute with me, I kiss her as a hello instead.

" How is Fletcher?", she ask

" That the reason I accidentally didn't see you, I have thinking at Fletcher, I hope he really will get better.", I said while Lexi and I well walking.

" Did Olive stay with him?"

" Yes and his parents too, they say that they will give here a ride home back from the hospital."

" There love is so strong, it like forever like this."

" Well they have been friends like forever, way back before my sister will come, and oblivious they have feelings for each other, and those feelings are really strong.", Lexi just grab my hand out of nowhere

" Just we have.", she look into my eyes and so do I do, and continue" You have love me since we meet, I never thought in that way at you, but I guess I never I ask myself the reason why I keep you around, and from a bream to a real feeling, I now know why, I wish to have a strong love like Olive and Fletcher, I love you Cameron, from all my heart.", and she kiss me and look again into my eyes

" We already have, we know each other like forever, and he oblivious have feelings for each other, and just like Fletcher and Olive, we just need time to wake them up.I love you too Lexi.", I already been at so many dates with her ,but that one was the best ,and all thanks to Fletcher. It true his heart was different, but way more powerful and wonderful that all other hearts.

**Olive's P.O.V**

The night have already came.I was still worried about Fletcher,I never thought that love could be so powerful, and this come from the girl who don't want to have anything to do with love not much time them I never thought Fletcher love me too, he oblivious hide his feelings like I did, and he thought that I never be interested in him.I some times think Chyna will end up with him,I already have a special place for him in his heart, and he did too.I was in his dad car, and he and Mrs. Quimby give me a ride home, tomorrow morning I have school, again, this may be the first time I hate school, and didn't want to go. I thanks them for the ride and went into my house, my mom and my dad were waiting me with the diner, the saw in my eyes that I was a little upset and didn't ask if he was okay, but still they offer me the support I need, they were the best parents, I laid down in bed to sleep, I was thinking at Fletcher,and I pray for him to be alright and wake up when I go to him next morning when I went into the A.N.T Farm I saw Chyna and say hello waving my hand to her, she know why I was sad.

" Come on, I know this time he will be up when we visit him.", she said with her hand on my shoulder.

" I hope so, I really miss him, even it been only one day.".The day past like the time stop for a few times,time was getting slower every hour had past.I some time smile when I saw Cameron and Lexi, they were so cute together,but also a little sad because I wish I could be with Fletcher to as soon possibly. Finally the ends and the first thing is to go to the hospital to see him,I call at his home, but his parents weren't home, I call them and they told me that they already got there and they were waiting for me. Chyna and her that give me a ride to the hospital, Cameron was with us too.

Cameron" Hey if he wake up, how long they will keep him there?"

Olive" I don't know, but like two-three days,why?"

Cameron" Well I thought we can make his room look home, but for three days.".I finally got to the hospital and rush into Fletcher's room, but when I got in, I look at the bed and there was nobody, and I were a voice from my back " Hey Liv"

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

" Hey Liv", I said to her when I saw her coming in the room, I have been awake for some time, she turn back and saw me" FLETCHER", she yelled and hug me so tied, I miss her too.

" You are okay, I'm so happy..", I cut her off with a kiss, I really miss a long kiss Chyna came in" It got to see you on your feet Romeo", she said to me, and Olive continue" I miss you so much", she hug me again and I kiss her on the forehead

" Everything went great, I'm gonna be fine, and that is matter, I'm all your's Liv", she started to cry, but there here tears of joy, she was so happy, and Chyna smile mean she was happy too.

" Why you didn't call me to tell me,you have any idea how worried I was."

" And to miss this.I'm sorry you were worried Olive, but I want to surprise you ,and to make you happy,I'm your boyfriend and I want to make you happy."

" You are more that my boyfriend, you are the one I love, the one I care too much,I love you from all my heart.",I put my head in her chest, to hear her heart beat.

" Yeah you are right, you heart say that too, so does my heart.", he hung and kiss, she was so happy, I not even notice Cameron who was crying a little.

" What I'm not crying,I just have something in my eyes, that is all, good to see you okay buddy.", he said after we all caught him.

Olive" Hey can I listen to your heart beat?", she ask me

Fletcher" Sure you can.", she put here head into my chest, and listen" Wow, it so strong, it like new."

Fletcher" No it not, because my heart have the same love as it have before for you Liv."

**3 Month's Later**

I walk down to the living room, summer has started and I feel just great,I know feel like a normal kid, like I always want

" So Fletcher, are you ready for you morning warm up, you coach should be here any minute.", my dad said while checking his watch.

" You can bet it I'm ready,mom did you have my food ready?"

" Sure I have honey, come on eat before you coach is here.", I went to the kitchen and start so eat, but in the minute I hear the door bell

" Sorry mom, I will eat after I finish the run."m the doctor say I should keep a good and healthy live , I run at the door and open it , and the coach was ready to, and by coach I mean my love Olive

" So are you ready Fletchie?"

" You can be sure off that.", we both start to run, it feel so great, no more pills, no more worries, just me and here walking or running in this world,together, even if my heart wasn't the greatest I have so grateful to have it, and finally listen to here, and I found the true love, the one that always will heal you, no matter what.

'So tomorrow is gonna be are third month anniversary, did you have something in your mind?", I ask here.

" No I have nothing on my mind,it on my heart, but I already have you and that is that I need.", she kiss me, that was always a gift, and make me love here more, it amazing what love and a heart can give you.

**So this is it the big finale, hope you like it, and also my story, again thanks for all the support and great reviews, this was by far my best story and, I hope I will make other's even better. I apologize for all the mistake I make in the story, but again I will try to do my best and to get better, because you guys totally deserve the best. Have a great day and thanks allot again for everything;)**


End file.
